


Petite histoire de ton

by Takkaori



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Rude Haizaki
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5735356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takkaori/pseuds/Takkaori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il était amusant de constater à quel point le niveau de langage employé différait entre Haïzaki Shougo et Kuroko Tetsuya. L'un était poli comme un ministre et l'autre vulgaire comme un charretier. Quand Haizaki s'en rendait compte, ça lui foutait grave les boules, ou comme aurait dit Kuroko, il en était absolument indisposé…Quoique, l'absolu, c'était Akashi. Et puis merde !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petite histoire de ton

**Author's Note:**

> Alors à l'HaïKuro je dis 'Why not ?' mais ici, juste une simple histoire de friendship. (après chacun voit ce qu'il veut, c'est pas moi qui vous blâmerait de me dire que ça fait yaoi sur les bords :3) Ça m'amusait de les imaginer proches, et voilà ce que ça a donné ! J'espère que ça vous plaira !
> 
> T pour langage fleuri (Haïzaki's style).
> 
> Of course, KNB n'est pas à moi.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

« Putain mais j'y pense ! Tu dis jamais de grossièreté, toi.»

L'écran de télévision relié à la console en face d'eux affichant le mode pause, Kuroko tourna la tête vers Haïzaki, interloqué. Il reposa la manette de la Xbox sur le parquet clair, redressa son dos appuyé contre la barre transversale du lit, un morceau de couette rembourré dépassant sur lequel ils reposaient tous les deux leurs cous –Kuroko se tenant plus sur ses reins que sur ses fesses et Haïzaki totalement avachi au sol. Il y avait quelque chose de surprenant, dans cette affiliation qu'ils avaient l'un envers l'autre, compte tenu de leurs caractères diamétralement opposés. Le bleu se disait parfois qu'il aimait les gens différents de lui, s'il en jugeait par son autre inclinaison pour Aomine, parce qu'il apprenait beaucoup d'eux. Ils suscitaient un sentiment de curiosité en lui, il aimait les découvrir, les comprendre. Le genre humain dans son ensemble l'intéressait, tout simplement.

Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il faisait semblant de les apprécier pour se fondre parmi eux. C'était naïf à dire, également à ressentir, mais Kuroko appréciait réellement toutes ces personnalités disparates qui composaient la société. Dans une certaine mesure pour certaines d'entre elles, bien naturellement. Restait qu'il s'entendait inexplicablement bien avec Haïzaki. Ce dernier était loin de posséder un caractère des plus agréables, il ne pouvait pas affirmer le contraire. Le jeune homme aux cheveux gris était vulgaire, irascible. Cocktail explosif : son ire prenait facilement des proportions violentes. Puisqu'il passait une partie de son temps libre à ses côtés, le bleu lui dénombrait bien quelques qualités. Principalement parce qu'étant lui-même d'un caractère très facile à vivre, jusqu'à lors, Haïzaki n'avait pas trouvé de raison de se faire la voix ou les poings sur lui. Kuroko avait donc pu découvrir ses autres facettes.

Le gris lui avait déjà dit que son comportement innocent le décontenançait, mais leurs altercations s'arrêtaient toujours à ça. Quelques remarques. Rien de bien méchant, ni de gentil. Juste des constats et du dialogue non-argumenté. Aussi, Kuroko répondit sans sourciller, comme à son habitude :

« Je ne jure jamais, c'est vrai. »

Sa propre manette plaqué sur le torse, Haïzaki grimaça.

« C'est pas normal.

—Je ne vois pas où est le problème. »

Le plus grand se redressa, s'asseyant sur son séant, toisant Kuroko des quelques bons centimètres qu'il venait de gagner.

« J'sais pas, on dit tous des gros mots. Un petit 'merde', un 'putain'. Au moins ça. Tu les penses ?

—J'ai du mal à comprendre où tu veux en venir avec cette question. »

Haïzaki soupira.

« C'est pourtant pas bien compliqué, genre, si tu t'cognes le pied contre un meuble, tu vas penser 'merde', ou tu vas gueuler ?

—Je ne me cogne jamais aussi bêtement. Je fais toujours très attention.

—Ouais ben mettons.

—J'imagine que je dirais 'aïe' et que je penserais que j'ai mal. »

Le gris se pinça le bout du nez, baissant la tête, presque affligé.

« Mais dans ta tête, tu dis jamais de gros mots ?

—Non. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi c'est si inconcevable pour toi. Je les connais mais je ne les emplois pas.

—Y a pas que ça qui me choque. »

Il jouait maintenant avec le cordon de la manette, puis piocha une chips dans le paquet contre sa hanche gauche, au milieu d'eux.

« La façon dont tu parles, aussi. On dirait que tu viens de l'ère Edo, tes phrases sont toujours impeccables, jamais un truc pas clair ou un mot tout con. »

Kuroko était celui qui se trouvait désarçonné par la conversation. Il se rassit correctement à son tour, demeurant plus petit que son ami.

« Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. On m'a bien appris à parler, c'est tout.

—Euh, t'insinues qu'on m'a pas bien appris à parler, à moi ?

—Je n'ai pas dit ça, Haïzaki-kun. »

Haïzaki grogna, prenant une grosse poignée de chips en regardant le bleu, qui secoua la tête.

« On peut reprendre la partie ?

—Je vais encore te baiser, de toute façon.

—Que tu aies gagné une fois ne veut pas dire que tu gagneras tout le temps. »

Le gris roula des yeux.

« Même ça, tu relèves pas, les autres mecs, y auraient gueulé, toi, tu t'en bats les couilles.

—Je ne me bats rien.

—Tu recommences ! »

Kuroko soupira.

« Qu'est-ce que tu recherches, au travers de cette conversation ?

—Te comprendre.

—Il n'y a pas grand-chose à comprendre, tu sais.

—Ouais, bon, je vais chercher un soda, t'en veux ? »

Sur ces mots, il se releva, puis s'étira. Son t-shirt bleu se relevant, laissant apercevoir une fine couche de peau entre son jogging délavé et le tissu. Il bâilla et Kuroko l'observant, il se sentit contaminé par la même envie. L'air battit dans ses oreilles, sa bouche s'ouvrit par elle-même pour en aspirer encore plus, malgré le trop plein dont elle souffrait, et le libéra instantanément. Une sensation de bien-être momentané se répandit en lui.

« Je ne bois pas de soda, mais je voudrais bien un jus de fruit, s'il te plait. »

Un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres qu'il croyait discret mais que le bleu avait distingué, Haïzaki sortit, ses chaussettes blanches glissant légèrement sur le parquet. Il revint quelques instants après, une cannette de coca-cola dégoulinante de fraîcheur entre les mains et une brique de jus multi-fruit un peu abîmée. Il se rassit à côté de Kuroko, posant les boissons côte à côte. Ils ne risquaient pas de se tromper, en ayant une différente, au moins.

« On continue à jouer, maintenant ?

—J'ai autre chose en tête. »

Les deux collégiens se fixèrent. Kuroko émit un inaudible hoquet de surprise au moment où Haïzaki le plaqua sur le plancher, se plaçant au-dessus de lui, l'immobilisant totalement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Haïzaki-kun ? Tu m'écrases.

—Tu vas dire un gros mot.

—Quoi ? C'est ridicule.

—J'trouve pas, moi. Je veux que tu en dises un. »

Le bleu soupira.

« Tu comptes m'y pousser en me maintenant au sol ?

—Ouais.

—Ça risque de durer longtemps.

—Tu es têtu, mais je le suis aussi. »

Le silence s'infiltra dans la pièce. L'écran de jeu était passé en veille depuis un moment. Ils continuaient à se regarder, droit dans les yeux. Haïzaki rigola. Kuroko était peut-être le seul avec qui il pouvait _rigoler_ stupidement, sans jouer à la brute épaisse en quête de bagarre sans merci. Il eut alors une idée, l'une de ses mains se posant sur la hanche du plus petit, roulant le tissu de son t-shirt gris pour s'infiltrer en dessous. Les chatouilles, ça marcherait peut-être.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda à nouveau Kuroko.

Puis il comprit.

« Oh, non, pas ça, s'il te plait, Haïzaki-kun.

—Couillon, va ! Qui aurait cru que tu étais chatouilleux ! »

Et il titilla les côtes du petit bleu d'ongles joueurs, le sentant contracter les abdominaux qu'il développait à peine pour s'empêcher de rire.

« Arrête, écoute-moi, j'ai été élevé dans le respect de la langue traditionnelle, mes parents ne sont presque jamais là et c'est ma grand-mère qui s'est occupé de moi.

—Ouais, t'es un p'tit vieux, en fait.

—Je n'irais pas jusque-là. Mais donne à cela le nom que tu veux, je reste comme je suis. »

Le gris ne s'arrêta pas. Avec un sourire carnassier, il rendit sa deuxième main active. Le bleu se débattait sous lui pour résister, et il en était assez amusé. Lui qui était toujours si neutre...

« T'aimes ça, p'tite salope ?

—Haïzaki-kun, c'est déplacé. »

Kuroko le jaugeait de ses yeux clairs, désapprouvant fortement la remarque. Haïzaki soupira encore.

« C'est que j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être le roi des cons quand je parle avec toi.

—Il ne faut pas. Chacun a sa façon de parler.

—Ouais. J'vais te faire des chatouilles quand même. »

Sur un 'non' étouffé, Kuroko consentit à rire enfin. C'était un son léger, mais persistant, agréable au point qu'Haïzaki le trouva intéressant. Comme il se débattait toujours, ils remuaient comme deux beaux diables par terre. Riant tout en chahutant, ils réussirent même à renverser la couette. Le bleu finit par faire une remarque qui interrompit leur nouvelle source d'amusement :

« La console s'est remise en marche. Mon personnage vient de tuer le tien.

—Quoi ?! Ce jeu s'fout de notre gueule !

—On a dû se cogner trop fort contre la manette.

—Tu paies rien pour attendre. T'auras jamais de victoire par toi-même, j'te le dis, mon con. »

Kuroko eut un rire bref. Il songea que malgré quelques différences mineures et majeures, au niveau du langage et des principes, ils étaient capables de bien s'accorder, et c'était ça, le plus important.

**Author's Note:**

> C'en est presque du friendship-fluff tout ça ! C'était court, mais avez-vous un avis ? :D N'hésitez pas à me le donner, ça fait toujours plaisir !
> 
> Merci d'être arrivé jusqu'en bas \o/ !


End file.
